Cela n'a plus d'importance
by EvilScorpius
Summary: OS - Une nuit à Poudlard, et des souvenirs. Pourra-t-on aider cette personne née-moldue, qui ne trouve sa place ni chez les moldus ni chez les sorciers ? / Dumbledore bashing.


Je viens de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 7 de Oui, c'est mon fils et je m'accorde une petite pause avec cet OS... Qui deviendra peut-être un jour autre chose qu'un texte paumé. On verra. Malgré un ton beaucoup moins léger que ma fic, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

Je précise dès maintenant que les passages en Italique sont des souvenirs sous forme de flash-back. Bonne lecture !

 **\\\ Ne lisez pas ceci si vous vous sentez trop fragile / \\\ Publique sensible s'abstenir, je dis ça pour vous ! / \\\ Souffrance physique et psychologique /**

* * *

Assise dans la pénombre de la tour d'astronomie, une silhouette se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en observant le ciel. Elle ne voulait penser à rien, simplement attendre que le temps passe et éventuellement fasse quelque chose pour soulager son cœur lourd. Oh non, l'élève de Poudlard n'était pas victime d'un chagrin d'amour mais plutôt d'un chagrin de vie. Apprendre que la magie existe avait bouleversé sa vie, dans le bon sens du terme. Ses parents, tous les deux moldus, avaient accepté malgré eux la situation après que Minerva McGonagall se soit déplacée pour leur parler.

En parlant du professeur... Malgré la volonté de l'élève, son esprit se tourna vers la cérémonie de répartition qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

 _\- River Mari ! Appela le professeur McGonagall de manière à être entendue par toute la salle._

 _Une silhouette se détacha du groupe des premières années qui n'avaient pas encore été répartis et s'approcha du Choixpeau avec une telle lenteur que la directrice des Gryffondors toussota d'impatience. L'enfant de onze ans pressa alors le pas et arrivé devant la vice-directrice de Poudlard il osa prendre la parole, mais personne en dehors de Minerva ne l'entendit._

 _\- Ce n'est pas Mari, mais Edwyn. Enfin, maintenant c'est Edwyn._

 _\- Ce n'est guère important pour le moment, pressez-vous il reste d'autres élèves à répartir ! Le rabroua la professeur qui avait perdu une bonne occasion de se taire car Edwyn sentit qu'il s'empourprait et s'assit précipitamment sur le tabouret. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que le Choixpeau ne donne sa maison._

 _\- Serdaigle !_

* * *

Suite à cette entrée en matière délicate, Edwyn s'était fait discret. Ses camarades de Maison semblaient avoir déjà oublié l'événement et se souciaient peu des ragots de manière générale. Mais demeurait un problème majeur pour Edwyn : il n'avait aucun pantalon d'uniforme dans ses affaires puisque ses parents étaient présents lors des achats et que ceux-ci n'acceptaient pas du tout son ressenti. Et pourtant, ce ressenti était tellement important qu'il le dévorait tout entier. Il avait constamment l'impression de porter " JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE " tatoué sur le front. Mais puisqu'ici aussi tout le monde semblait ne percevoir que la gentille Mari, cela ne devait pas tant se remarquer. Mais cela ne le consolait pas, au contraire. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'au détour de la salle commune des Serdaigles, quelqu'un l'arrête pour lui demander " Pourquoi tu es dans le dortoir des filles ? Tu es un garçon, demande à changer ! ". Mais personne ne pouvait voir ce qui était si flagrant aux yeux du jeune homme timide qui découvrait en même temps de nouveaux termes et un mode de vie différent grâce à la magie.

Plusieurs personnes lui avaient parlé, les premières semaines. Mais même s'il répondait, aucune amitié n'en découlait car s'il voulait leur dire la vérité il avait trop peur. Par peur d'être rejeté, il préférait demeurer seul. La solitude est toujours préférable aux insultes et au mépris. Alors cahin-caha il avait poursuivit cette première année en mangeant avec les autres, dormant avec les autres, allant en cours avec les autres. Mais son choix de solitude lui pesait, alors il s'était mis à sortir des dortoirs la nuit pour venir ici. La tour d'astronomie était un bon repère, pour peu que l'on sache à quel moment s'y trouver. Entre minuit et cinq heure, plus aucun élève ne s'y trouvait généralement et le lieu semblait lui appartenir.

* * *

 _Le premier cours de potion avait été un désastre pour le jeune homme. Exceptionnellement stressé par l'attitude générale du professeur, il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs lorsque celui-ci leur avait fait son laïus habituel avant de faire apparaître la potion du jour au tableau. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui, né-moldu, qu'il en perdit totalement ses moyens. Et pourquoi donc l'homme au visage de cire le fixait-il ainsi, semblant fouiller son âme ?_

 _C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il était resté à la fin du cours, sur ordre de Severus Snape. Il s'attendait déjà à des commentaires sarcastiques et mordants comme le potionniste en avait fait démonstration durant deux heures mais il n'en fut rien._

 _\- Si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est qu'il me semble avoir entendu quelque chose d'étrange lors de la Cérémonie de répartition. Pouvez-vous me répétez ce que vous avez dit au professeur McGonagall lorsque vous êtes passé devant elle ?_

 _Edwyn se recroquevilla sur lui-même, triturant la manche de sa chemise._

 _\- Rien de très... Très important. murmura-t-il._

 _\- Je pense pouvoir juger par moi-même de ce qui est important ou non. Répétez-le._

 _Quelque peu forcé, l'élève obéit._

 _\- J'ai dis "_ _Ce n'est pas Mari, mais Edwyn. " répéta-t-il dans un souffle._

 _\- Vous manquez de précision, vous aviez ajouté "M_ _aintenant c'est Edwyn ". Mais dans l'ensemble, il me semble que cela est clair. Vous désirez donc être appelé Edwyn, même si ce n'est pas sous ce prénom que vous êtes connu. Malgré mon manque flagrant de psychologie, il me semble que la situation est claire. Vous avez été assignée fille à la naissance mais êtes un garçon. C'est cela ?_

 _Les yeux d'Edwyn s'écarquillèrent et il opina du menton pour montrer son approbation. L'homme terrifiant avait compris. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir le punir ou l'humilier pour cela, sinon nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait devant la classe entière._

 _\- Très bien, Monsieur Edwyn River. Severus Snape insista légèrement sur le prénom, pour le plus grand plaisir du concerné. Maintenant, remontez vos manches car je crains que vous cachiez autre chose. Et si je suis connu pour être le professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard, j'ai toujours condamné les châtiments corporels. Même lorsque l'on se les inflige soi-même. Alors laissez-moi regarder, et éventuellement vous soigner._

 _Devant le regard perplexe d'Edwyn, l'enseignant se justifia._

 _\- Vous portez toujours des manches longues, et lorsque tous vos camarades remontaient les leurs pour éviter que le tissu soit endommagé par les vapeurs des potions vous laissiez les vôtres baissées. Et nous gratter nerveusement vos avants-bras lorsque vous pensez que personne ne vous regarde. Alors remontez vos manches, je promet de ne pas en parler à l'infirmière tant que vous me laissez vous soigner._

* * *

Et le rendez-vous s'était créé de lui-même après que l'élève ait confié au pas-si-terrible "Monstre des Cachots" qu'il se réfugiait souvent dans la tour d'astronomie la nuit pour regarder le ciel et être un peu libre. Lorsque l'enseignant en avait l'occasion, il faisait un détour lors de sa ronde et restait auprès d'Edwyn parfois quelques minutes parfois une heure, et soignait ses blessures ou lui tenait simplement compagnie en silence.

* * *

 _A la sortie d'un dîner dans la Grande Salle, Edwyn surprit une conversation pour le moins étrange. Il tâcha de se fondre dans l'obscurité que lui offrait le couloir, et espionna deux adultes qui parlaient vraisemblablement de lui._

 _-_ _Voyons Severus, vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Cela lui passera, c'est une lubie d'adolescente. D'ici quelques années elle se sentira bien mieux et sera ravie qu'on ne l'ait pas encouragée dans cette pente dangereuse. affirma le professeur Dumbledore, très sûr de lui._

 _\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous savez combien je respecte votre avis, mais je pense que vous faîtes fausse route. Il est évident que cet élève est véritablement en souffrance et il est de notre devoir de l'aider. Vous savez combien je déteste la plupart des enfants présents ici, qui ne sont que de vulgaires flemmards égocentriques au cerveau rempli de pudding. Mais j'ai dû ouvrir les yeux, j'y ai été forcé. Accordez-lui au moins un entretien. Un seul. Il saura vous convaincre._

 _\- Ma réponse est non, Severus. Je dois m'occuper des recherches au sujet de Voldemort. Qui plus est, le jeune Harry est agité en ce moment. Je pense qu'il me faudra le convoquer dans mon bureau. Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à la jeune Mari River._

 _Severus plissa le nez de mécontentement._

 _\- Edwyn. Il s'appelle Edwyn._

 _Et sans attendre de réaction de son supérieur, il partit d'un pas vif en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Il ne vit pas le Directeur hausser les épaules d'un air amusé, pas plus qu'il ne vit son élève se mordre la main pour ne pas crier._

* * *

La nuit était à son apogée, et l'enfant resserra sa cape autour de lui. Plus que quelques heures et les cours reprendraient. Avec le fameux appel et le prénom détesté qui résonnerait à ses oreilles. Personne ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il grimaçait systématiquement lorsque son nom de famille était appelé et qu'il s'empressait de répondre présent avant que son prénom féminin ne soit prononcé. Il le détestait, l'abhorrait tellement qu'il l'avait rayé plusieurs fois sur tous ses livres de cours pour le remplacer par le sien, le véritable : Edwyn. Ce prénom qu'il avait gravé dans sa peau à coup de lame depuis plusieurs mois. Comme pour le faire lui appartenir, comme pour prouver qu'il existait bien. Que lui-même, en tant qu'individu existait.

Severus Snape ne vint pas cette nuit là. Il avait été appelé ailleurs, bien loin de Poudlard et pour de sombres raisons. Mais cela, Edwyn ne pouvait évidemment pas le savoir. Son secret devint soudainement un poids trop lourd à porter pour lui seul, et après avoir caressé du bout des doigts sa baguette il lança un sort qu'il avait lu dans un grimoire de cinquième année. Puis sans regarder en arrière, le jeune homme grimpa sur la bordure de la tour, se tint droit et fier face à ce monde qu'il n'arrivait pas à rejoindre et sauta.

Ce fut son seul allié et maître des potions qui fut le premier à voir l'inscription lumineuse flottant doucement dans les airs, lorsqu'il revint de sa réunion chez Lucius Malfoy.

" Je m'appelais Erwyn River, et j'étais un garçon. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. "

* * *

Éventuelle place de réponse aux reviews :

 **Nebrindel :** Oh que tu es chou mon petit. Je suis ravi que cela t'ai plu à ce point. J'ignore si cela en aidera certain.e.s à comprendre un peu les choses, mais j'espère au moins avoir passé un message de visibilité et de paix. PAIX &AMOUR. Je te fais des bisous et des câlins également, à très vite ! [Evidemment j'avais reconnu, OH !]

 **Maryrin** **:** Et bien je dois avouer que je suis un peu sadique et que cela me réjoui de savoir que je t'ai ému héhé. Et non, Edwyn n'a pas attendu car il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans arrêt pour seulement des bribes de bonheur. Et malheureusement Snapy n'était pas là. C'est triste mais c'est aussi la vie... Je suis curieux de savoir quelles métaphores tu as pu voir, je serai ravi d'en parler avec toi !

 **Akoitre Lissendo :** Nul besoin de long discours. Tes mots m'ont touché, vraiment profondément dans le cœur. Je suis tellement heureux de voir que et OS sans prétention te touche, et j'espère qu'il réussira à toucher encore d'autres gens. Alors de rien, et surtout merci à toi car sans lecteurices un auteur n'est rien.

* * *

Avant que cela commence à crier au sexisme et blablabla, j'ai jamais dis que les jupes étaient exclusivement pour les filles. Au contraire, je pense tout l'inverse, les vêtements ne devraient pas avoir de genre. Mais ici, c'est Edwyn qui ne se sent pas à l'aise en jupe, lui il voudrait être en pantalon comme tous ses camarades masculins de Poudlard. (Enfin, je dis ça mais les sorciers portent des robes. Ironie quand tu nous tiens)

Je me devais d'écrire ce texte. Je suis moi-même trans [certain.e.s le savent déjà s'ils suivent la page où je suis Admin] et j'ai toujours imaginé que Poudlard était un lie un peu particuliers. Mais que malgré un lieu sympathique, si les gens autour ne sont pas présents la souffrance demeure. Edwyn River est un peu de moi et beaucoup d'inspiration grâce à des témoignages que j'ai déjà pu lire/entendre. Et si cette histoire se termine "mal", c'est que j'espère que la mienne se terminera bien.

Quelques chiffres [issus du site : _Aide aux personnes trans du Quebec_ ] pour finir :

78% des personnes trans rapportent avoir été victimes de harcèlement verbal.

70% ont déjà pensé au suicide et entre 33% y ont déjà eu recours.

Merci d'avoir lu ceci. J'espère que, même si vous avez été choqué.e.s vous en retiendrez quelque chose de positif. Gardez les yeux et le cœur ouverts.

Et un immense merci à #Katie pour se relecture attentive ! Que ferais-je sans elle ?


End file.
